deadlywomenfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Falling
Christine Falling was a 17-year old babysitter from Perry, Florida who murdered at least 5 neighborhood children by suffocation because she said she heard voices telling her to do it and prevent anyone from hearing them scream. Biography Christine Falling was born in Perry, Florida on March 12, 1963. She was raised to a poor family, and was obese and had a less than average intelligence. She was physically and sexually abused by her parents. She required a regular dose of medication to control her epileptic seizures. While growing up she would drop cat's from lethal heights to "test their nine lives." She would also strangle them, as her way of showing them her "love." At the age of nine, Christine and her sister were placed in a children's refuge in Orlando for a year. In September 1977, at the age of 14, Christine was married to a man in his twenties. Their marriage lasted six weeks due to the violent fights they would have. Christine once threw a 25 pound stereo at her husband during on of their fights. After the break-up, she lapsed into a bizarre hypochondriac phase, going to the hospital fifty times for reasons such as: "red spots", vaginal bleeding, and snakebite. Doctor's rarely found any treatable symptoms. For work, Christine would babysit for neighbors and relatives. On February 25, one of the children she was babysitting for, 2-year-old Cassidy Johnson, was taken to a doctor's office and was diagnosed as suffering from encephalitis. The girl died on February 28. The autopsy listed the cause of death as blunt trauma to the skull. Christine said the baby "passed out" and fell from her crib. On physician didn't believe Falling's story, and wrote a note to police to have the babysitter checked out. The note was lost, and the case was closed. Later, Christine moved on to Lakeland, Florida. Two months after arriving, four year old Jeffrey Davis "stopped breathing" in her care. An autopsy revealed symptoms of myocarditis, a heart problem which is rarely fatal. Three day's later while Jeffrey's family attended his funeral, Christine babysat two year old Joseph Spring, the deceased boy's cousin. Joseph died that afternoon in his crib, while "napping". Physicians noted there was a viral infection that may have killed the baby Joseph, and quite possibly the baby Jeffrey as well. In July of 1981, Christine moved on to housekeeping. Her bad luck wasn't getting any better when 77-year-old Wilbur Swindle died in his kitcher on her first day on the job. A while later, Falling, along with her stepsister, took her 8-month-old niece to the doctor's office, where the child received some standard childhood vaccinations. On the way home, the stepsister stopped by the market leaving Falling alone with the child. When she returned, the baby had simply "stopped breathing." Christine was found to be a "victim of circumstance", until July 2, 1982, when ten-week-old Travis Coleman died in Falling's care. The autopsy revealed internal ruptures, caused by suffocation. Christine was taken in for questioning where she admitted to killing three of the baby's by "smotheration", where she would press a blanket over their faces in response to disembodied voices chanting, "Kill the baby." "The way I done it, I seen it done on TV show," she explained. "I had my own way, though. Simple and easy. No one would hear them scream." Based on her confession, she was given a term of life imprisonment, with no parole for the first 25 years. Category:Serial Killers Category:Schizophrenics Category:Young Killers Category:Psychotic Killers